Adjusting
by serapharchimedis
Summary: Set AU, slightly movieverse. Jubilee is an angry, lonely teen who meets someone unexpected who changes her life. Complete, might be a sequel:)


Adjusting  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, don't own 'em, wish I did :) criticism welcome, flames laughed at, and feedback *rubs hands in glee* love feedback. First story posted, please be kind:)  
  
"It is very important that all of you, new and old students, learn every depth of your powers, and to control them. Many times you will find yourselves in positions where this will be imperative..."  
  
Jubilation Lee rolled her eyes, cleverly covering the rude action by pretending she had a speck in her eyelashes. How long did she have to listen to this crap?! She'd known how to control her powers for, like, ever. Nothing these mooks had to say would be news to her, except "Hey, Jubes, you're doin' a bang-up job!", instead of "Ms. Lee, kindly throw away your gum." or "Hey, kid, no talkin' durin' class." Hmmpf! That one could stick his no talkin' rule straight up his-  
  
She sat up straighter when Bobby nudged her shoulder. "Huh?"  
  
"Miss Lee, I asked you a question. Would you please stand up and answer."   
  
Resisting the urge to say Eeep, she stood and using her perfected "I'm Bored" look, opened her mouth and--had her breath taken away as the most perfect creature she'd ever seen walked into the class.  
  
Four words popped into her head: Tall, Dark, Handsome, and DAMN!! Standing over six feet tall, he was lanky and muscular, his black jeans clinging to muscular thighs and a trim waist. They were baggy skaterpants, which she thought every guy should wear. He ran his hand nervously through his thick mahogany hair with auburn highlights that fell roguishly onto his forehead. With his black jeans he wore a black Nine Inch Nails T-shirt that molded to his muscled chest and arms. Over this ensemble he wore an old looking dark Army green trench coat with tattered ends at the bottom, and black combat boots with stainless steel dressings.  
  
Jubilee drew a sharp breath when he raised his eyes to her. Crimson on onyx eyes glittered at her, first in appreciation, then resignation. "Dis where I sup'ose ta be, teach?" He asked in a husky voice like whiskey, causing shivers of anticipation to run down every females spines, even Ms. Emma Frost's. Jubilee continued to stare at him in fascination, while she, like everyone else in the classroom, tried to decipher his thick cajun accent.  
  
Ms. Frost cleared her throat, trying to look annoyed, and not awestruck like the rest of the gawking females in her class. "You will address me as Ms. Frost, young man. Please take a seat next to..." Her ice blue eyes surveyed her room, then settled on the still standing Jubilee, "Ms. Lee," she said, pointing to the embarrassed Asian girl, who quickly sat down.  
  
Sauntering lazily to his seat, well aware of all the eyes following him, he sighed inward wearily. Sometimes he wished he were born ugly, he thought, sitting down beside 'Ms. Lee'. Several minutes of silence passed by as Ms. Frost found and rearranged her seating chart. "Mr. Lebeau? Would you like to introduce yourself to the class. Simply tell them where you're from and what your interests are."  
  
Chairs scraped across the floor crazily as all the girls strained their necks to get as best a view of him as possible. He stood slowly, giving Jubilee a wink when she smiled in sympathy. This part of the class always sucked. Pausing to clear his throat, he walked up to the front of the classroom, turning his devilish gaze on them. "Name's Remy Lebeau-come from N'awlins-dat's in Louisiana," he clarified when most of them looked on in confusion. His accent was quite thick. "I guess my interests be...les'see,"he paused thoughtfully, then said, quite untruthfully, "I guess ballet, the major arts and roller disco." He quickly returned to his seat, silently laughing at the sighs from the females - especially Kitty, whose favorite movie of the moment was Center Stage - and the scoffing derision from the males.  
  
Jubilee smiled slightly at him knowingly before gathering her books in her bright blue bookbag and shrugging into her bright yellow coat that came to her waist. She'd pulled the same stunts moving from school to school. Except her answers were usually more alienating, like her last famous quote- which earned her a detention her very first day- "Sex, blood an' rock 'n' roll."  
  
Most of the girls here wouldn't even think of being seen with her, which was just fine with her. The bell rang, and Ms. Frost's strident voice called out their assignments to them as they all scurried out to reach their next class.  
  
_______   
  
* * *  
  
A slight breeze blew through the open window in Professor Henry McCoy's advanced chemistry class, Jubilee's last class of the day. Sighing in relief, Jubilee relaxed in her seat and sat working quietly on the assignment just given to them. Thirty-five minutes later, she closed her books quietly and took out Ms. Frost's boring English assignment on what they hoped to achieve in life and how they hoped to use their powers for the better.   
  
Ten minutes later, she put away all of her books into her bag, then leaned back, quietly doodling in her notebook. She jumped when a blue, furry hand patted her shoulder, settling there as Professor McCoy's intelligent blue eyes laughingly scanned her drawing. "A most flattering portrait of myself, Miss Lee," he said quietly, "although your art class was two periods ago." He grinned at her, then grimaced when the bell rang loudly. Everyone ran out, whooping and yelling as they all discussed their plans, this being Friday.   
  
Jubilee smiled at him apologetically before shouldering her bookbag and slinging her coat on. "I'm sorry, Professor, I finished my assignment-" she broke off at his incredulous stare.  
  
"Finished, Miss Lee? Already? May I check it now, please?" He politely asked. Jubilee was a good student, always on time, and very studious. Most of the other teachers at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters didn't quite believe him when he told them what a pleasure she was to have in his classes. She also never stared at him as the other students did. They all knew about the accident that had made him this way, but most weren't polite about it, although they tried. He accepted her paper from her, then pushed his spectacles up on his furry nose.   
  
"Why, Jubilee, this is very excellent work! I had meant this to be a weekend long assignment, yet you completed it in record time," he smiled broadly at her, watching as she blushed slightly, smiling.   
  
"Thanks," she said, trying to sound casual. His praise was much sought after, in his very complicated class. Glancing up at him, she knew this was what she'd been yearning for. An adult who told her that she did something right! Hank kept her paper, sending her on her way, knowing she must be as anxious as the other students to begin her weekend.   
  
Hank watched as she walked out the door, her dark head held highly up, smiling proudly. His blue eyes narrowed in thought of his new student, Mr. Lebeau, who wasn't doing well at all in his Chemistry class. Perhaps, with Miss Lee's help, he could become a decent student.   
  
_______  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, p'tite, wait up!"  
  
Whirling around, Jubilee stood in awe as Remy Lebeau jogged up to her. Her! Not pretty Kitty Pryde or gorgeous, prissy Monet or her prettily shy friend Marie. She sighed inwardly. Guys just weren't interested in her. She knew it was because she wasn't pretty, and she was an original class clown. Shortly after she'd been enrolled in this school, she'd been in three fights, one with a new teacher that they all called Logan. That had been a fun one, although not physical like the other two, caused by slurs from two of the more socially elite.  
  
"Don't call me that," she said absently, regaining her composure.   
  
Remy paused in front of his classmate, his unique eyes running over her frame, not for the first time. At about one inch over five feet, the little firecracker had eyes the color of sapphires, a deep, dark blue. Smooth honey colored skin clearly marked her as Asian descent. She had a trim, cute little body, one he knew that would blossom into something promising. She really was quite adorable, he smiled gently.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked warily.  
  
"Jus' wanted ta know if you be free t'night. I'm new here, t'ought ya might help me out by lettin' me buy ya a cup a Java or somethin'." Remy held his breath anxiously, awaiting her reply. His instincts told him she wasn't like those other girls in there. He knew when one of his own were about, especially when he looked into her soulful, yet hardened eyes. She'd been abandoned, like he had, he could just tell.  
  
Jubilee thought for a moment. A totally gorgeous guy just asked ya out, Lee. Why would he want to go out with me? Those thoughts fled when she lifted her gaze to his.   
  
"Make it a super squishee and you're on," she smiled shyly.  
  
Exhaling his pent up breath, he slowly smiled at her, offering her his hand. Something melted in his heart when she slid hers trustingly into his. He burst out laughing at her next words. "Lead on, Gumbo."  
  
_______  
  
* * *  
  
After escaping the crowded rec room, squishees safely in hand, they wandered down to the doc by a small boat house. Dangling their feet over the water's edge, they sat for what seemed like hours, just talking. First they just conversed about safe topics, like the weather, school, and their common interests-like sugary foods, gory and fantasy movies, and causin' mischief-then their talk took on a more somber note.  
  
"Where your parents be at, p'tite?"  
  
"Well, let's see, I've been here for 'bout a year, so they've been dead in California for about three years now," came her flippant reply. "Car crash. And yours?"  
  
Remy reached for her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Remy sorry if he bring up bad stuff. I know what it's like ta lose family, course I never really knew mine," he said, his whole features taking on a wistful, faraway look. He quickly shook his head and cleared his throat. "Too late fo' dat now, mon pere` tol' me dey died right after I was born, some freak accident. Den Jean Luc adopted me."   
  
"Wow, now we've found each other," Jubilee quoted a popular seventies tv show, making them both chuckle softly.  
  
Jubilee leaned her head against his shoulder, both of them sharing their pain. They sat that way for a while, taking in the fresh autumn breeze and the peacefulness of the pond. The moment was broken when a low voice growled behind them.  
  
"Section's off limits, kids. Take your romance elsewhere." Logan barked at them, taking a short, aggravated draw from his cigar.  
  
They both bounded to their feet, one mildly amused as he met the 'Wolverine' for the first time, the other highly annoyed, near fury. "Sorry if we disturbed yer territory, grandpa. Us 'kids' will just leave ya to yer retirement pond."   
  
Both men gaped at her, one in growing anger, the other in astonishment. So this was what they'd meant by 'firecracker', he thought. "Come now, p'tite, it be okay. Le's jus' grab our squishees an' go watch a movie or somethin'. Sorry ta disturb ya, Mr. Logan," he said diplomatically. He definitely didn't want to wind up on the streets again. This school was way too nice for him to want to go back to thievin' to stay alive.   
  
"Name's Logan, kid, no mister in front of it. I trust I won't be seein' ya both here again." He glared at her balefully, then turned back towards his house.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Logan turned around at her angry cry. "Yeah, kid?"  
  
"I am not a kid! And he was just tryin' ta be nice ta yer cranky ass." Jubilee didn't know what it was, just something about this guy irritated the hell outta her. He was just too arrogant!  
  
"Not wise ta smart off ta yer teacher, Lee. That's a detention. Now are ya done, or do you want another one?" he growled.  
  
"What-ever," she scoffed in her best valley girl voice, tossing her head angrily while crossing her arms.  
  
"That's two. Wanna try again?"  
  
"Two detentions? That must make ya feel like a big man," she smirked.  
  
"Alright, Lee, three weeks."  
  
"Three weeks! You can't do that!" she cried, balling her small fists.  
  
"Oh yeah I can, Lee, and that's detention with me, after school, every day for the next three weeks. If you miss any of 'em and that's an instant suspension. Sass back at me again, and I won't take school measures, kid. Ya got me?" His deep set blue eyes glittered at her, practically daring her to say more.  
  
"You can take your detentions an' shove 'em up yer a-" she was cut off as the forgotten Remy clamped his hand over her mouth and started dragging her back towards the dorms. To the hardened man standing behind them, the scene was quite comical. The tall Cajun boy trying to restrain the little Asian firecracker, who struggled uselessly against him, then he gave up the fight and simply tossed her over his shoulder. His laughter died when she raised her dark head and flipped him off. There was a lot of pent up anger in that one, he sighed. Pretty soon, he'd find out why. And she wasn't going to like him much during the next three weeks, he could guarantee her that.   
  
________  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Patiently waiting for Remy to join her at their usual table, Jubilee warily eyed the four girls coming toward her without lunch trays. Three had hopeful, tentative smiles, the ringleader had her usual smirky 'I'm-better-than-you-are' smile.  
  
"Hi Jubilee!" Kitty Pryde greeted her, "mind if we sit here?"  
  
"Uh, I guess not," she replied, straightening in her chair.   
  
"Wow, someone obviously has never heard of Dior," Monet said under her breath, eyeing Jubilee's flamboyant outfit. Today, she wore denim capris with smiley faces on the back pockets and a bright tight yellow cotton shirt and yellow socks under her sketchers.   
  
"Hush Monet!" Kitty whispered. "Anyway, we were kinda wondering if we could ask you a few questions."   
  
Instantly put on guard by her hopeful tone, Jubilee straightened even more, already knowing this social call had a purpose she was not going to like.   
  
"Shoot," she said, popping her gum, ignoring Monet's moue` of bad taste.  
  
"So, we kinda wanted to know, well, we wanted to know if you were busy..."   
  
"We want to know what and who Remy LeBeau is into." Monet interrupted, tossing her hair over her shoulder and staring coldly at Jubilee.  
  
Wow, I was right.  
  
Angry sapphire eyes raked over Monet first, then Kitty, going over the silent Penny, and shy Paige with less anger. Somehow she knew they weren't like Monet. "First of all, I don't know what business it is of yours who he's into, and I can already tell you it is definitely not you Monet. And if you want to know anything about him, you are going to have to ask him yourself, instead of being so low to try to weasel the info outta me."   
  
"Oh, come on, Jubilee!" Monet huffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "We all know you've been tutoring him for the past couple of weeks, and we see him with you constantly! He avoids every other female in this school! The only person remotely female he hangs out with is you! Although I cannot understand why," she finished with her hand spread out to her side and the other on her hip.  
  
Remy paused at the end of the lunchline, unnoticed by the gaggle of irate girls at their usual table. Mon duex, not another fight, he silently groaned.   
  
"Well, maybe if you got your head outta yer ass-"  
  
"Do you honestly think he's interested in you?" Monet started to laugh while the other girls looked more and more uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at them, waiting to see what would happen next. "Why would someone like him want a freak like you?"   
  
The other three girls started to try to break up their argument. None of them thought this would turn out this way. They'd actually wanted to try to become Jubilee's friend, not try to use her.   
  
"Cause she's everythin' ya'll never be. I sugges' ya leave her alone, Monet. Now." Remy barked.   
  
Monet flounced angrily from the room after giving them all a scathing glare. "Losers."  
  
"Bitch!" Jubilee crowed.  
  
"Jubilee..." Kitty spoke quietly, wincing when Jubilee's angry glare came to her. "I know you probably won't believe us, but we didn't come here to pump you for information, like Monet wanted us to do."   
  
Exhaling deeply, Jubilee nodded. All of their body language spoke for them. "I believe you."  
  
"Could we come by this weekend? We'd really like to be your friend," Paige piped in, adding shyly,"that's only if you'd want to, that is."   
  
"How 'bout Saturday night? My roommate Marie will be there, too." Jubilee asked, grinning slightly. They all knew and liked Marie, and her boyfriend, Bobby, a quite popular handsome student with light brown hair, and blue eyes. Marie, with her trademark white streak through her brown tresses, and green eyes, was sometimes envied for her quick witted boyfriend.   
  
After promising to be there for a cool night, they apologized again and left quietly, smiling shyly at Remy, but none with serious interest. They knew when a guy was hooked, and it seemed he was hooked on their new friend Jubilee.  
  
Jubilee quickly stood up and left to stand in the back courtyard.  
  
After placing his tray down and putting the non-perishables in his bookbag, Remy joined her outside. He stepped in front of her with a cocky grin on his face, "Well, that was unexpec-"  
  
"LOOK!" she interrupted, poking a finger in his chest, "I don't need you to speak for me! I've been sticking up for myself for years just fine, and I do not need you to fight my fights for me! So just butt yer cajun ass out!"   
  
"Why are ya so angry? I was jus' defendin' ya, p'tite."  
  
"I told you, I don't need you to!"  
  
"Dammit, Jubilee, wha's so wrong 'bout needin' someone, huh? What de hell is yer problem? Why can' you admit dat ya need m--someone, I mean? Jus' cause yer parents died-"  
  
"You leave them the hell outta this!" Jubilee cried out, pushing him.   
  
"You don't know what the f*** you're talkin' about! At least you had someone to look after you when yours died! I didn't have anybody! Nobody gave a flyin' f*** what happened to me! Nobody!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "And if they did, it was because they wanted something from me! How do I know you're any different?!"  
  
"What de hell does dat mean?!"  
  
"It means you just want good grades and maybe a piece of ass!! You're no different than all those other creeps, pretendin' to stick up for me on the streets, but always wantin' somethin' I will never be willin' ta give!!" She shouted, pivoting away from him.   
  
"P'tite-"  
  
"Just leave me the hell alone!!"  
  
"Fine, ya wan' it dat way, whatever." He stiffly picked up his bookbag off the ground and stalked towards the male dorms.   
  
_______  
  
* * *  
  
"The posterior lobe secretes antidiurectic hormone, which causes water retention by the-"  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Grey, but Miss Lee's needed."  
  
Jubilee groaned inwardly at that horribly familiar deep voice.  
  
"Of course, Logan. Jubilee, please stop by at the end of the day, and I'll fill you in on your assignment." Jean smiled at her reassuringly before turning back to the rest of the class.  
  
What else could go wrong? Jubilee wondered with a heavy heart, heading toward the stupid Canadian in the doorway.   
  
Neither said a word all the way to his office across the school grounds. He opened the door for her, then instructed her to take a seat on the small brown leather couch with wooden finish.  
  
She watched him with narrow eyes, not quite knowing what was coming, but she thought she had a good idea.   
  
"So, kid," he began, taking a deep drag off his cigar, "what makes you think you can ignore my detention?"   
  
Jubilee wisely studied his narrowed eyes as the smoke hung around his wild hair before answering. "What makes you think I want cancer from second hand smoke? Anyway, I don't have to do anything you say, that's what I think," she groused, slumping on the couch, her head propped wearily by her hand. She was so not in the mood for his bullshit. Remy wasn't talkin' to her, she couldn't concentrate in any of her classes, and stupid Monet was spreadin' rumors around to anyone who'd listen that she and Remy were 'more than friends'. She'd even gone so far to say that she'd seen them doin' it in the woods. Yeah right. At least the other girls were her friends, although it was touch n' go with Jubilee.  
  
"I said three weeks and I meant every word. Now, instead of suspension, for every day that you've missed is a day that's bein' added. So now yer up ta three weeks, no wait," he smirked, "silly old 'gramps' couldn't remember, now it's five and a half weeks."  
  
She just sat there and stared ahead.  
  
"Well, kid? That big mouth finally run outta ammo? Yer not gonna tell me ta shove it up my ass?" He taunted curtly.  
  
"What's the point? Considerin' the rod that's up yer ass has a rod up it's ass, I just don't think there'd be enough room."  
  
"Yer not givin' up, are ya kid?"  
  
Slumping even further, Jubilee sighed wearily, letting her head fall slowly back against the couch. "I don't care. I'll sit in yer stupid ass classroom and write "I won't sass talk gramps" five hundred times."   
  
"Sure ya will, kid. Be here right after ya talk with Ms. Grey-" "DOCTOR Grey," she interrupted, "she didn't go through eight years of medical school to be called 'Ms.'."  
  
"Just be here, KID!"  
  
_______  
  
* * *  
  
For three weeks, Jubilee's existence consisted of school, eating and sometimes, if she was lucky, sleeping. From the minute the last bell of the day rang till ten minutes from lights out, Logan worked her like a dog. Only because of her gymnastics training was she ever able to keep up with him. Most days she could cope with his weird behavior, and she was careful to never let her wisecracking exterior slip in public. Except for today.  
  
"Come on, kid, get yer chin up!" Logan barked. "And I said keep yer legs out straight in front of ya!"   
  
Jubilee strained to reach her chin over the high bar while pulling herself up. Usually, she was pretty fast at these warm-ups, but today she wasn't feeling too hot. Sweat poured off her face, and she slipped, landing hard on the mats below her, winding her.  
  
"Get yer ass up, Lee!"  
  
Jubilee laid there in a sprawl, watching the room spin in and out of focus. Dimly, she was aware of Logan's voice curtly shouting his usual orders at her. She tried to rise, but her wobbly arms gave out after the second try. All she could hear was her heartbeat, heavy and hard. It was beating so loud it hurt her ears. Finally, she just gave into the darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't quite understand, Mr. LeBeau. Miss Lee has been tutoring you for quite some time now, and only the first few weeks had I seen any improvement. But now, you're grades are slipping yet again."  
  
Remy winced. It was the same talk he'd had in just about every other class here.   
  
"Mr. LeBeau," Professor McCoy sat down across from him and leaned forward, "is something wrong? Something you would care to discuss?"  
  
"Ever since I got here, Jubilee's been helpin' me out, wit' jus' 'bout ever'thin'. But...."  
  
"But?" McCoy asked gently.  
  
"But, we had a pretty big fight awhile ago. The p'tite jus' 'bout the only friend I got here, and I don' know what ta do. I screwed ever'thin' up." He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily.  
  
"Have you talked with her since?"  
  
"I don' t'ink she'd wan' to."  
  
"How do you know if you have not tried? I suggest you talk with her, explain yourself to her. If you are to remain friends, conversation is the key. I am sure Miss Lee will forgive and forget."   
  
"Thanks, Professor McCoy. I'll try." Remy stood and shouldered his bag.  
  
"And please try to raise your grades. You have too much potential to fail now." McCoy replied gently, patting his shoulder.  
  
"I will."  
  
* * *  
  
"She's probably pregnant. Monet said she saw them having sex in the woods. And now she saw a teacher carrying her to the doctor. She'd obviously passed out."  
  
"Well, I heard that Remy's stopped talking to her. I bet that she got pregnant on purpose. They'd only known each other, for what?-a week before Monet saw them."  
  
"I always knew she was a little slut, but none of you would believe me. Now you have your proof." Monet told the group of girls gathered on the bench in the courtyard.   
  
"I knew she'd end up pregnant," said one girl. "It's just like what happened to this girl on Mtv's True Life. Nobody liked her either, and as soon as some cute guy paid attention to her -WHAM!- pregnant!"  
  
"I saw that one! That scuzzy guy didn't even stay with her either. I guess he'd already knocked up another girl before that. That was really sad when she gave it up for adoption. She couldn't stop crying..."  
  
"Poor Jubilee."  
  
"Yeah, that new kid is waaay too good looking for any females good."  
  
"Yeah. I wonder if she'll keep it."  
  
They all nodded in sympathy. Monet ducked her head slowly to hide her satisfied smile. Not only had she planted Jubilee's new seed, she'd gotten back at Remy for sticking up for that little witch. Hmm, sometimes revenge could be sooo gratifying.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Because it's my fault, dammit! I pushed her too f***in' hard!"  
  
Jean watched as Logan paced back and forth, shaking his head and swearing. "It isn't your fault, Logan." She slowly stood up and sighing, touched his shoulder in comfort. "Now that I think of it, I could have seen this coming. I had noticed her pale color and she wasn't as...lively...as she usually is at the end of my class during open discussion. She's very intelligent for someone so young."   
  
Logan's blue gaze slowly lost it's anger. Yes, that one was very intelligent. Sometimes too damn smart for her own good. He'd really started to take a liking to that wise cracking firecracker.  
  
"She'll be alright. I'm doing everything possible for her."  
  
Logan nodded, "I know ya are, Jean."  
  
Smiling reassuringly, Jean waited until Logan was out of the room before she slumped into a chair. She had managed to break Jubilee's fever for the moment, but through all the tests she had run on her, she couldn't find the cause of Jubilee's illness. Professor Xavier and Henry McCoy were out on an important meeting for mutant rights activists in California. They weren't due back for a week.   
  
She clasped her hands together to stop their shaking. There was only one other person she could trust to help her on this matter, although Charles would be furious. Biting her lip, she quickly picked up her cordless phone.  
  
"Dr. MacTaggert, please."  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on, Marie," Bobby said, clutching her gloved hand in his as they scurried down the empty corridor. Both were near frantic with worry. Jubilee hadn't been in class for a few days, and Remy was nowhere to be found.   
  
"What's your hurry?" she puffed.  
  
"John said Monet's been spreading rumors about Jubilee."  
  
"Ya mean her bein' pregnant?" Marie asked indignantly.  
  
"The same. We both know it's not true. I saw Logan running into Dr. Grey's office with Jubilee. I swear I thought she was dead...."  
  
"So, we're goin' to sneak into Dr. Grey's Medlab?" Marie asked incredulously.  
  
"We have to. Nobody will say if she's okay. We have to find out."  
  
Marie gripped his hand tighter. If anything happened to Jubilee...she brushed a tear away with her free hand. After sharing a dormroom with Jubilee for a year, she'd come to care for her prickly friend. Not long ago, she and a few other girls had had a girls night in, watching scary movies, eating some serious junkfood, all sugar based, and chatting the night away about all their favorite interests. Marie had been quite shocked by the fact that most of the unsolved pranks at their school had been caused by her roommate and her boyfriend. She'd had no idea that they even knew each other, though it was odd at first when she would see them pass each other in the hallway, each just nodding curtly to the other. If only the faculty or the student body knew what hijinx they committed, though she suspected that their school headmaster, Profesor Charles Xavier, knew and was quite amused by it all.   
  
Hearing voices coming their way, they quickly ducked into a storage unit built into the wall. Bobby peered out into the hallway. "It's Dr. Grey and some other lady,"he whispered.  
  
"Ye were right ta call me, Jean. I'm afraid there's not much ye could've done for her."  
  
"What are they sayin'?" Marie whispered.  
  
He turned to her, his mouth working silently. Ducking his head, he tried again when the two women had left the hall. "She said there isn't anything they could do for her."  
  
Marie gasped and her hand flew to cover her mouth.   
  
"Oh no."   
  
* * *  
  
She was flying...no...floating, down, down, down. Remy, are you there? I'm sorry.   
  
Remy be here p'tite.  
  
Do ya hate me?  
  
Remy could never hate you, p'tite. Remy loves you.  
  
I love you....I'm sorry, so sorry...noone's loved me for so long, I forgot...what it feels like...I'm sorry I said those things...I know you're my friend....I love you, Remy...  
  
Remy loves you too, Jubilee.  
  
  
  
Marie? Bobby? Come on, I know you're there. Say something back. Marie, why are you crying? Come on, guys, you're scarin' me. Quit actin' like I'm...dead....Bobby cut it out!! I am sooo not in the mood for your pranks now! Especially when I can't help! Bobby? Say something....  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, it's you. Sorry I can't get off my lazy ass, gramps. What, no come back? Don't pull your punches now, you sonovabitch! I never let you break me, old man, I never let you break me....but I...I...respect you.   
  
Even though you're a weird old crank. Thank you....thank you for   
  
stickin' with me...for pushin' me...I don't feel so angry anymore...  
  
it's kinda nice, ya know?....to have someone there who's not afraid...  
  
you just kept pushin' me, old man...I'll be someone better ... thanks.. to..you.....I'm afraid....  
  
* * *  
  
"Remy, where've you been, man?!"  
  
Remy paused in the hallway towards Jubilee's room. He'd finally worked up the courage to talk to her. She couldn't still be mad at him, could she? He had such great news to tell her, too!  
  
"Mon pere` came an' got me fo' the week. Where's Jubilee? I've got some aw'some news ta tell mon p'tite," he grinned widely, walking towards her room. It was empty.  
  
"She mus' be in de rec room. No wait, I fo'got, she's with Monsieur Logan." He started to walk back downstairs when Bobby jogged in front of him and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"She's not there."  
  
"Wha'd'ya mean? Dat hardass always got de p'tite after school." Remy's sarcastic smile slowly faded when he really looked at Bobby. His hair was mussed, like his fingers had been constantly raking through it. And his eyes were bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept in a week, or he'd been crying....  
  
"Where is she?" he asked hoarsely, his gut tightening in panic.  
  
"Jubilee's been sick, man. Real sick,"Bobby said softly. "It's good you got here now, before...."  
  
Remy shook off his hand, his red on black eyes watering, his brow wrinkling in pain. He half bent over, clutching his stomach and groaning.   
  
"Come on, she's in the Medlab. Marie's there now."  
  
They ran there, not caring if they weren't supposed to be there or not.   
  
Marie stood up, glancing nervously at Dr. Grey, who looked seriously displeased that they were there. A short auburn haired woman with thick glasses stood next to Jubilee's bed, injecting a shot into her right arm.  
  
"What are ye doin' here? Noone is supposed to be in here with me patient," Dr. MacTaggert demanded in her Scottish brogue, throwing Marie an annoyed look along with the rest of them.  
  
Ignoring her, Remy knelt beside Jubilee's bed, gently gripping her left hand. "P'tite?"he whispered, "Don' leave Remy, p'tite."   
  
Jean walked over to Marie and Bobby, asking them to step outside with her for a word. Moira stayed there beside her patient. Her light brown eyes analytically went over the small girl's form. She was still, and sweat glistened on her pale skin. In only a few days time, she had lost weight, making her features look gaunt and unhealthy. Something about her symptoms were vaguely familiar, yet, she couldn't grasp it.  
  
"Can I stay wit' her?" Remy whispered hoarsely.  
  
"If ye promise ye won't be wakin' her up. The wee one needs all the sleep she can get,"she replied sternly.  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
"The drug I've administered to her should stabilize her condition."  
  
He nodded, his shoulders slumping wearily. She had to get better, she just had to.  
  
In the hallway, Jean spoke quietly with the two teens. They accepted her news gracefully, and asked what they could do. She only shook her head and told them that everything would be fine once Professor McCoy arrived.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
"Yes, professor. Yes, I had to refer a little help. She's very qualified, but I need you and Henry here, professor. We hope so, but it's touch and go. She has so much spirit,"Jean broke off emotionally. "No, professor, we're not sure what illness she's contracted. We're still running tests. Thank you, professor, we'll meet you at the Medlab."  
  
Jean hung up the phone, hoping that he'd not been able to read her mind. She hated lying to him, even by omission. I had no choice.  
  
"Those wee bairns are gettin' in me way, Jean. The tall one won't leave her side, an' it's becomin' vera difficult to work around his constant chatter."  
  
Sighing in frustration, Jean turned to Dr. MacTaggert. "They're her best friends, of course they're not going to leave her side. Have you found anything conclusive?"  
  
"I'm not so sure now that it's an illness she's contracted. Her bloodwork is still vera confusin'. If I didna know better, I'd say it was diabetes, but her bloodwork hasna shown it. Is McCoy arrivin' shortly? We'll desperately need his help if we're ta help her."  
  
"He'll be here within the hour..."Jean trailed off, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Is there somethin' ye're not tellin' me, Jean?" Dr. MacTaggert asked with eyes slitted with suspicion.  
  
"Charles will be arriving with him."  
  
"Charles?! He was suppose' ta be away for another week! That's one of the reasons I agreed ta come here, Jean." She paced aggitatedly around the room. "I wish I had a smoke."   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Damn, it sure is hot around here. Hello! Is anybody out there?   
  
Where's that old man? He's entertaining...hmm, wolverine...wooolllveriiineee...wolverinie...wolvie...here wolvie, ~whistle, whistle~ here boy...wolvie, what a hoot! Damn, am I delirious or what? Why won't anybody talk to me? Ah, fudge it, I'm goin' back ta sleep....  
  
  
  
The doors slid open as Professor McCoy entered the room, apparently calm. Inside, he was a bundle of frantic nerves. His blue eyes scanned Jubilee's sleeping form. Her coloring was that of a diabetic coma. It couldn't be that simple, could it? he pondered silently. Mutants unique genetic structure often masked treatable illnesses. There had been rare cases that had had to have several doctors opinions before a diagnosis could be given.  
  
"Dr. MacTaggert?"  
  
She approached him quickly. "Yes, Henry?"  
  
"I need to see Miss Lee's blood work."  
  
* * *  
  
Remy stood under the pelting water, trying to soak its warmth into his cold body. He'd been forced away from Jubilee's bedside while the doctors conferred. Marie had urged him to go and clean up. She'd teased him that Jubilee would be scared to see a misfit beside her bed when she woke up. He supposed she was right, he thought, scraping a hand across his jaw. He'd tried to sleep for a few hours, but it hadn't come. He'd lain awake last night just thinking about Jubilee.   
  
A few minutes later, he began to dress. His brow furrowed in thought, he reached over onto his dresser and picked up the flat long box. He clenched his hand around it and shoved it into the top drawer.   
  
He turned as a knock sounded on his door. Quickly, he opened it.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yerself." Remy returned coldly to the man standing in the doorway.  
  
"Is she doin' better?" Logan asked calmly. He hadn't expected this visit to be easy.  
  
"What de hell do you care? You put her dere," he spat at him, clenching his fists and pacing away from him.   
  
Logan followed him into the room, pausing to take in his surroundings.   
  
Tattered posters of long forgotten movies adorned the walls. There was only one picture on his nightstand. He picked it up and smiled slowly. Obviously taken in a photobooth, the lighting was poor, but it picked up the radiance of Jubilee's laughing smile as Remy hugged her to him, planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Put dat down."  
  
Logan did as he was asked, straightening and taking a seat in the only chair in the room. "Look, kid, you're not the only one who blames me. Hell, I blame myself,"he leaned forward, his elbows propped on his knees, his hands hanging loosely between them. "I came because I wanted to know how you're holdin' up."  
  
Remy sat opposite him on the end of his bed. Looking Logan squarely in the eyes, he paused before speaking. When sincerity was rarely spoken to him, he respected it when it was offered. "I feel like shit, and de only person I care 'bout is in a hospital bed, wastin' away, and dere's not a damn t'ing I c'n do 'bout it."  
  
"She's a fighter, cajun, she'll pull through. Hell, she's gonna wake up soon, and kick some serious ass for noone thinkin' of tapin' Buffy for her." Logan smiled.  
  
Remy's head jerked up. "How'd you know 'bout dat?"  
  
"You don't take someone under your wing without learning alot about 'em. I know she loves pizza, hates sausage on it, and she wouldn't touch Chinese food if she were starvin'. She watches Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Files, and Charmed religiously, and her favorite movies slash books are Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter and any anime she can get her hands on. She's also the biggest smartmouth I've ever run into. 'Course, we both know why, don't we?" Logan asked quietly.  
  
Shaking his head in amazement, Remy then nodded. "Yeah, we both know why."  
  
"She's a helluva kid. She'll grow up to be one hell of a woman. You've got your hands full, kid,"he smirked.  
  
"We haven't spoken in awhile...I'm not even sure she'll want to see me."  
  
"Are ya kiddin'?"he asked in disbelief. "You're all she talks about. Remy this and Remy that, damn it made me sick to even hear your name! Only two people hold that kids complete trust in this entire school. And we're both in this room." With that, Logan got up, patted him on the shoulder, and left quietly.  
  
Remy pondered on that for quite awhile before heading back to the medlab. Somehow, he knew that everything would be okay. He drew off that comforting thought when he walked in the door.  
  
There was a small curtain drawn around Jubilee's bed. Reaching over, he slowly drew it back and almost fell over. It was empty! "Where is she?!" he shouted over and over again, the room spinning, clutching his hair with one hand.  
  
Jean rushed into the room and tried to calm him. Before she could say anything else, a hoarse voice entered the room.  
  
"Damn, I had to piss like a racehorse!"  
  
Remy turned to confront the owner of that voice and almost fell over. Jubilee stood in the doorway, clutching the doorjam. Her short hair stuck up every which way, and her hospital gown was hanging haphazardly on her body, slipping down one arm. Before Jean could go to her, Remy walked over to her and picked her up.   
  
Gently placing her on the bed, he smoothed her hair back while Jean covered her with the blanket again. "I'll be back in a little while,"she murmured, smiling her mona lisa smile and going into her office where Henry waited.  
  
"Hey gumbo,"Jubilee smiled at him weakly.  
  
"Hey p'tite,"he whispered to her, his chin wobbling. He sat down beside her and enfolded her in his arms gently. "You scared me, p'tite."  
  
She clung to him with all her strength and told him she was sorry. They didn't move for several minutes, then he moved back a fraction to look into her eyes. "We okay, p'tite?"  
  
"Yeah,"she whispered, stroking his face, "we're okay."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
One month later...  
  
  
  
A group of teenagers littered the back courtyard, all sprawled out in the grass, basking in the waning sun. Centered in the middle of the haphazard circle they made, Jubilee laughed as they berated her with question after question. "Yes, I have to do it everyday, no, it doesn't hurt, and yes, I'm devastated because I can't have my sugar bombs or blue squishees anymore."  
  
Remy laughed beside her, rubbing her back every now and again, assuring himself that she was really here beside him. After she had been released with a full bill of health from the medlab and returned to her dorm, he had become her shadow, making sure that she ate right and was taking proper care of herself. As was everyone else. She had admitted that at first she was annoyed, but now she basked in all the genuine affection she was receiving. Noone had taken care of her like this since, well, since never. Her parents, while they'd been alive, had been too money hungry to care about what she did, so she was turned over to servants who felt that children weren't a necessity.  
  
Her anger at everyone had slowly dimmed, thanks to all of her new friends, and Logan's teachings. She would never tell anyone what they had done through all of her detention. Everyone still thought he'd been a tough ass and had run her through rigorous exercises. While that was mostly true, noone knew that everyday after their training, he would sit and talk with her, mostly over pizza in his small kitchenette in his boathouse. Knowing most would misconstrue the situation, she'd kept everything to herself, playing up the fact that he worked her like a dog. Noone would know of the martial arts he still continued to teach her, or the walks in the woods at night to instill stealth, or any of the many lessons he'd imparted on her. If not for Logan, Jubilee knew full well that she would still be stuck where she'd been. Alone and hating everyone for it.  
  
She shook off her revelry when Marie and Bobby suggested they all take in the 28 Days Later movie. Adding her consent, Remy helped her up, and they walked back to their dorms to change for the cooler night air.   
  
"So, p'tite,"Remy hedged, slinging an arm lightly around her shoulders, "what would ya say to a day all to ourselves tomorrow?"  
  
Her blue eyes sparkling, she nodded. "Sure, gumbo, so long as we're back in time for Buffy."  
  
Laughing, he hugged her close and they separated long enough to change at their dormrooms.  
  
* * *  
  
"That movie was the bomb,"Jubilee laughed to Remy.   
  
When he didn't laugh with her, she glanced over at him. They were walking towards a more secluded part in the woods. "Remy?" she asked, touching his arm.  
  
He started, obviously deep in thought. Before answering her, he led them to a fallen tree and sat them down.  
  
"P'tite, remember I tol' you 'bout bein' gone for a week when you were sick?"   
  
She nodded, wondering where this was going.  
  
"Mon pere` sent for me, p'tite. He and my brother Henri decided it was time to let de past rest and for me to come home."  
  
Jubilee caught her breath, waiting for him to finish.  
  
"Dey decided dat it was time I took my rightful place. I've never tol' anyone dis before..."he trailed off, not sure how to finish.  
  
She clasped his hand and turned his face to hers. "You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Mon pere`, he's a very influential man down in N'awlins. Since I was little, I've been groomed to take his place in de family business. Henri wants me to take over, because he says I have more experience den him."  
  
"What's your family business?"  
  
"We be thieves, p'tite," he said, hanging his head.  
  
"What have you decided?"  
  
Remy looked up at her, looking for distaste, but finding no judgement in her blue eyes. Instead of answering, he pulled the long, thin box from his jeans pocket. Opening it, he handed it to her.   
  
Jubilee stared down in shock at the thin, gold medallion attached to an equally thin gold chain. In the middle of the twisting form of the medallion, embedded was a ruby of deep blood red.   
  
"I will take mon pere`'s place, Jubilee."  
  
She nodded her head, a tear slipping from beneath her long lashes. He was going away from her. Her stomach clenched in pain.  
  
"But only after Henri is ready to give up his seat."  
  
Raising her head slowly, she looked into his smiling face and returned his smile. Remy lifted the necklace from the box and fastened it around her throat, tucking it under her shirt. "Keep dis out of sight, p'tite. When you wear dis, you will always be protected, no matter what."  
  
Touching her hand to the warm metal, she nodded in wonder. Reaching up to him, she slowly pulled his head down to hers, and touched her lips to his. They pulled back and smiled at each other, before they walked back to the school, hand in hand.  
  
Behind them, the woods burst into brilliant light as the sun slowly rose, bringing another day. 


End file.
